Unexpected Journey
by Inu-fan20
Summary: Have you ever heard the saying: Having a baby creates a unique bond between two people. It's true, but what if one of them doesn't know about this child?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, This is my first DVC fic, please be nice and leave a review_

**Unexpected Journey**

She was speechless, the little stick had turned blue. She took the box with the instructions and her world crushed. She heard her gandmother singing outside the bathroom, she was preparing dinner while her brother read a book. Tears were threatening to leave her eyes, a familiar feeling overwhelmed her, lonelyness. She could still remember the painful moment she'd lived when she tried to call him . A woman with a seductive voice had picked up and spoken, she'd told her that he was still sleeping, Sophie knew what that meant and before she could listen to something more , she hung up.

The sound of the clock's hands were increasing her headache, she would have to tell them, she couldn't lie to them, they were her family and the only people she could rely on.

Sophie took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, her grandmother was already serving the food and her brother was sitting at the table , the older woman smiled at her with sweetness.

"Take your seat, darling" she said and sat next to the young man.

Sophie just stood there, reuniting the strength she'd need, she lifted her eyes and noticed that both of them were staring at her.

"I need to tell you something" she said quietly, they were looking at her with concern.

" I'm pregnant" she said without delay, she'd learned that it was better to tell bitter truths quickly, that way you didn't feel its flavor, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine that it was all a dream, that soon she'd be in that comfortable room in Florence, next to the man she loves, or at least she used to, but a sudden noise made her come back to the real world.

Her grandmother was standing in front of her, with a tired look on her face and the hint of a smile, there was no disapproval or disappoinment, but comprenhension, the young woman started breathing normally again and listened to her _grand-mére_.

"I can't tell you what to do with your life, Sophie" she lowered her head "I'd never could...and I want you to know that the child that you're carrying is going to receive all the possible love to give from us." Sophie started sobbing and the woman held her , there was a long silence between everybody and then her brother approached and looked at her, he had the same look that her grandmother, but he wanted to ask something, she knew it.

She looked at him and before he could open his mouth she answered him.

"It's Robert's" he sighed slowly and then he hugged her too.

* * *

She was trying to sleep , the room was comfortable and silent, but she just couldn't, there were a lot of ideas walking though her head, she was about to get out of bed when the door opened and Marie Chauvel entered.

"I knew you'd be awake" she was wearing the night gown Sophie had given her, she'd mentioned something about her taste about night clothing, but it didn't matter.

Somehow she had known that there was something different with her granddaughter since the moment she had walked through the door, there was a glow surrounding her, the same she'd seen when Sophie's mother had been expecting her. Although she had accepted the reality, she was still a little concerned about how Sophie was going to manage working and taking care of her baby without help, they were too far and they couldn't leave the Chapel.

She stared at the readhead and sat next to her, the fresh air made its way trough the semi opened window, Sophie turned around to face the other woman and when she did, she felt her eyes starting to burn a little, she knew more tears wanted to come, but she just didn't know why, she was happy, her family was supporting her and everything was going to be okay, her Grandma saw the sparkling salty liquid reuniting in her green eyes and she hugged her and stroke her hair, she'd come to ask her some questions, but this wasn't the right moment, so she just stayed there, holding and consoling her.

After a little while, Sophie was already asleep, so Marie thought it was time to leave. But she heard Sophie mumbling something.

"Did you say something, darling?" she asked with hesitation, but she received no answer, she thought she'd just imagined it, but when she opened the door she heard it agin, but this time Sophie had said it louder and she heard it. _Robert_, she'd said.

Yes, well, she never knew what happened between Robert Langdon her ,but she was sure it was something big enough for her not wanting to tell him she was pregnant with his child, she didn't gave her opinion because she knew her granddaughter would never accept it, but she knew that sooner or later the truth would be revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert looked out through the plane window, although there wasn't much to admire the view had a relaxing effect on him, his blue eyes were fighting to remain open, he knew his looks weren't exactly the best, they were product of a very exhausting month, between classes he only had time to eat and sleep. It was two months since that week in Florence with Sophie, it had been amazing, he didn't want it to be over, but everything has its end, but Robert thought that it was a beginning, maybe the start of a new chapter of his life, but this time someone was by his side, Sophie . He could still remember her soft perfume and her last kiss.

She said she would call him, but he didn't receive any news from her, not even an e-mail explaining why she didn't contacted him, he could only suppose that she just didn't want to start a relationship, which made Robert a little angry at her, but he really didn't had any reasons to claim anything, he knew he was an idiot for what had happened that night.

_The news announced that the storm would long for hours, and recommended everyone to stay put until it stopped, Robert was feeling sory for the people who didn't have a place to stay as he left his empty plate in the sink and then walked to the phone to check his messages, but was incredibly disappointed when a robotic voice informed him that no one had called him while he was out._

_He was about to go to bed, but the ring of his door bell didn't let him, not only this was strange considering the time, but dangerous, since the storm instead of decreasing was growing stronger, as he approached the entrance of his house he wondered w hat crazy person had decided to go out and pay him a visit._

_He opened the door and found the most unexpected person that he could think of, there standing totally soaked, was the one and only...Vittoria Vetra._

_After taking a hot bath, Vittoria came downstairs and found Robert sitting on the couch and sipping a cup of coffee, he looked confused, she smiled at him and sat next to him, he was going to start talking, but Vittoria couldn't resist the urge to kiss him, maybe the kiss had turned out a little bit more passionate than she wanted it to be, because Robert kissed back, but then just pulled away from her.He stood up and looked away, for some reason he kept avoiding her gaze, she rose from the couch and managed to look deep into his eyes, she used to be able to see what he was thinking, but just as she thought, she **used to**. _

_For what it seemed, someone had captured Robert's heart while she was away, which made her heart ache, some tears had rolled down her cheeks,but she was surprised when his hands wrapped around her in comfort._

_He was really confused this time.Yes, he loved her_ _and she was **Vittoria** , but he wasn't sure that she was the only person in his heart.He looked at her watery dark eyes and kissed the tears away, yes, there was another woman, who he loved, but that woman wasn't there, so he made his decision, he would try again with Vittoria, and of course this wasn't just his mind working by itself, but also the "couple" of drinks that he'd had during Vittoria's bath._

_He kissed her and lifted her from the floor, taking her upstirs, to his bedroom, her face lightened with happiness and their shadows disappeared into the darkness behind the closed door._

Yes, that had been...a terrible mistake.

_The next day he woke up to find the woman sitting in the edge of the bed, holding her head with her hands, he could hear her sobbing,and when he tried to touch her, she turned her back and faced him, her eyes were red and puffy, and her voice sounded broken._

"_You know, you talk in your sleep" she tried to hold back tears and finally asked the question that scared her the most "Who's Sophie?"_

The kind voice of a lady filled the plane, announcing that soon they'd be landing on the destination.

Yes, sleeping with Vittoria might had been a mistake, but it was one that he was willing to redeem himself for, he looked out the window again, but this time the clouds had disappeared and instead he could see the Eiffel tower stading out from all the buildings.


End file.
